Gauvain Theirry
Title: Duke of Alcaire Age: 38 Race: Breton Gender: Male Appearance: Gauvain is strikingly handsome, and he is quite aware of it. His long chestnut hair is collected in a neat ponytail, keeping the thick locks away from his face. His eyes resemble twinkling emeralds, shining brightly on his face. The man’s smile is a key factor in his charisma, and he smiles wide, showing off his bright, nearly perfect teeth. Although he has the ability to shave, Gauvain likes to keep a rugged shadow of a beard to suggest that his appointment as duke hasn’t tamed him. He possesses a chiseled musculature, both for practical and aesthetic purposes. He stands at an even 6 ft and weighs in the area of 200 lbs. Clothing: Gauvain wears extravagant noble clothes, among those of the same class as himself, and higher, but he often prefers to wear significantly more ragged attire throughout the course of his day. He enjoys his posh lifestyle, but he prefers to dress comfortably as opposed to fancily. He receives visitors in this dress as well, which wins him respect from many of his people. Skills: Gauvain spent much of his life as a knight crusader, out questing for glory and plunder by ridding the world of monsters and villains. As a result, he is much accustomed to wearing and fighting in heavy armor. In addition, Gauvain is well-versed in the use of blunt weapons like maces in combat. He has studied various schools of magic extensively, particularly the schools of destruction and restoration. The duke also employs the art of conjuration in summoning various forms of aid to himself. Gauvain is well-educated, and has been schooled in speechcraft as well. Equipment: Gauvain still prefers his heavy armor to his noble clothing, feeling more secure in steel and the like than anything. Being so close to Orsinium, Gauvain thought it would be dimwitted not to reach out to the best armorers in Tamriel. As such, Thierry has himself a custom set of Orcish armor, tailored to fit him and his fighting exclusively. He employs the use of a finely crafted Orcish mace in combat, while keeping his other hand free for spells. He wears an enchanted gold medallion from which he can draw upon extra magicka from, and his signet ring amplifies the power of restoration spells. Personality: Gauvain is a charismatic force to be reckoned with. The people he talks to can’t help but like the man, with his cheery attitude and humorous words. He rarely has a bad word to say about anyone, and he treats people with the utmost respect, no matter what their standing in society. He is a laid back man, and when not in public his close advisors and defenders chat with him like he was just another guy. He prefers it this way, as he dislikes the fuss people make about his appointment to Duke. He sees himself as the same man he was before he gained the title, and doesn’t see why he should be treated any different. That being said, Gauvain enjoys his new power, and feels he made the right choice at the right point in his life. He has very selfish motivations for all this, however. Image is everything, and as such Gauvain acts kindly to everyone, ensuring there is nary a bad word to be said about him. Background: Gauvain was born into the nobility of Wayrest. It was the lowest spectrum of nobility, his family having recently ascended from the peasant middle class. The young Gauvain was tutored in most of the noble categories of study, however as he grew up he was exposed to both people from the lower classes, as well as the upper classes, making him into a fairly well-rounded noble child. He never thought himself better than anyone, and from the beginning Gauvain had a good deal of charisma. As he grew up, Gauvain was shown to be quite the popular child, making friends and influencing people in multiple circles. The young man pursued knowledge wherever he could find it, and learned all he could about the goings on of High Rock and even Orsinium, learning history and current events and other fields of study he found relevant. Coming into his teenage years, Thierry realized he was woefully short-sighted as to the affairs of the rest of the world, and began dreaming, as many Breton children did, of venturing out into the world and experiencing all there was to see. He was sent off as a page, and the young Thierry did not fail to charm in that role either. Gauvain was made into a squire during his early teens. He was trained vigorously in combat throughout this time, and served as a knight’s attendant for the duration. In his later teenage years, the knight he served decided it was time to test him in battle. Gauvain proved himself admirably, defending him after he was unhorsed and even rescuing him when he was nearly taken captive. He was recognized as one of the most promising squires his order had to offer, and on the eve of his 21st birthday, Gauvain Thierry underwent his dubbing. The young Thierry chose questing over any other knightly duty, and set off on his journey alone. Starting out with nothing but the clothes on his back and the training he had received, Gauvain first went to Orsinium. There he learned various tricks for smithing, and ended up crafting his first set of heavy armor and his first mace out of iron while under the tutelage of an orcish blacksmith. With this new experience under his belt, Gauvain moved into Hammerfell. As the years went by, Gauvain went from province to province, learning anything he could from the masters that lived there. After he felt he had gained sufficient experience, his travels expanded, having him travel into caves and dungeons in search of monsters to slay and gold to amass. His experience grew as he got older, and Gauvain began to establish himself as an accomplished crusader. Returning to Wayrest between his journeys, Gauvain’s charismatic ways and adventurous tales endeared him to the people, making him into something of a local celebrity. Crusading had made him rich, and his adventures had given him stories of glorious triumph to tell, but as Gauvain grew older, he realized that he wouldn’t be able to live off crusading forever. He made the decision to travel back to Wayrest and find a position that he could live in comfortably into his golden years. As a result of his massive popularity with the people and nobility alike, in addition to the significant amount of gold he could throw around, Thierry was granted the Duchy of Alcaire. No one ever intended for him to control anything, and as such his schooling as a child didn’t include lessons on how to rule a duchy. However with the help of a competent and loyal bureaucracy, and a great amount of common sense, Gauvain has proven himself a capable and loved ruler. He enjoys his popularity immensely, and likes to think of himself as the people’s duke. He makes public appearances often, and keeps an open door policy for his subjects to visit him. Despite this, Gauvain knows he will need to make hard decisions that his people might not like, but so far such a decision hasn’t come up, and the Breton is enjoying his popularity while it lasts. here! Category:Wayrest Category:Alcaire Category:Nobility Category:Characters Category:Breton